


Dreamland

by Jihyped



Series: Dreamland [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Rain (Kpop), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihyped/pseuds/Jihyped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Main pairing is GTOP, Jikook will also come later.<br/>This story is on the works for long time, it was on hiatus for about 5 years and now I've decided to continue it, and revamp it a bit. This will include many characters from KPOP in general, i.e. BigBang, BTS, 2NE1, SuperJunior, etc. Will let you know in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamland

The door opened and an almost blinding light peeked through before they could see anything. Jiyong blinked twice as he faced the impossibly bright room. SeungHyun did the same and protected his eyes with the palm of his hand.

 

They were in a room all white, with nothing but four walls, one, fully sparkling, white room. And as the place was not that big, they could clearly see that there was no door beyond the one which they came from. So how should they get out of there?

 

"I knew this guy was trying to fool us, I'll go back and break his face in half." SeungHyun says already turning towards the door, Jiyong rolls his eyes at his behavior, but still follows him anyway.

 

But when SeungHyun inserts the key back in the lock, the most unexpected thing happens, the door magically disappears. Both widen their eyes completely petrified with the fact and continue to face a blank wall where the door once was. They remain without reaction, in a room without an entry or exit.

 

"What to do now?" SeungHyun questions as he looks around.

 

Jiyong does not respond but begins to touch the walls, looking for some kind of depression or button, anything to make a door appear out of nowhere the same way it was gone.

 

SeungHyun realized what the other was trying to do and began helping him, also taping the walls on the opposite side. After nearly an hour looking around, SeungHyun and Jiyong still had not found anything that could open a door. They were getting stressed and hopeless.

 

"I can’t believe I'm stuck here with you." Jiyong sighed, leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor to sit. SeungHyun doesn’t seem happy about the other words, but does nothing about it, he just follows Jiyong and sits next to him, but far enough not to cause discomfort.

 

"There must be a way out of here, we need to think of something." SeungHyun says looking around again, what were they missing?

 

"We’ve searched the entire room, there is nothing." Jiyong said looking at his own shoes. SeungHyun agrees and after that they don’t say a word to each other for several minutes, the lack of intimacy between them after so long was quite evident.

 

"So how's life?" SeungHyun awkwardly asks of nowhere, causing Jiyong to glare at him.

 

"We don’t need to have small talks, just think of a way to get us out of here." Jiyong replied very coldly.

 

A cold hearted JiYong, he should have been used to it by now, but SeungHyung could never forget the innocent and happy kid who he once knew and missed so much, but he would probably never say that to the other, so he chose to stay quiet, no more talking then, he would leave behind the feeling that bubbled inside him every time he was near Jiyong just like he had done it for all these years.

 

The moment of silence was back and this time it was longer. Jiyong was still looking at his feet, but now he really regretted having been so cold before. He recalled the days when they used to talk for hours ahead till their throats ran dry and now they could barely look at each other's eyes.

 

Is that how his last days would be? Trapped in an empty room without exchanging a word between them, with no good feeling in their hearts, and slowly going mad with each passing hour. No, Jiyong thought that at least they would have the chance to get close again, for who could resist staying silent and alone in this place forever, he was sure they would speak again, and a slight tingling began in his stomach at the thought.

 

"Ah! Please, open the door!" SeungHyun shouted in frustration and as soon as he ended his words, a door appeared right behind them, like magic again. They were surprised and stood up in reflection, ready to finally get out of that damn room. SeungHyun then inserted the key in the lock and opened it with ease.

 

"I can’t believe it was that simple." SeungHyun said almost laughing as he opened the door and Jiyong could hardly contain the smile on his lips.

 

There was a bright light again and they could only hope the next room was filled with something, whatever it was, anything but white and empty.

 

Well, the next room was definitely not white, but pink. Hot pink everywhere, pink walls, pink ground, pink furniture, fluffy and furry things, which seemed more like plants or trees, and everything was pink. In fact, if you thought about it, the place looked like a cat’s house, a big and pink cat house.

 

"Wow, that's a lot of color for me to handle." SeungHyun says squinting his eyes.

 

"I just hope that there’s no giant cat living here, especially not a giant litter box." Jiyong jokes and SeungHyun has to hold himself not to laugh, but he surely misses it.

 

Then they hear a purr and immediately become alarmed, but what they see is not exactly a cat, but a man - or woman maybe, using pink clothes and cat ears on their head.

 

He approaches them with his feline walk and watches them with curiosity, and then he looks only at SeungHyun and stands right next to him, sliding one of his hands over the other's chest getting very disapproving looks from SeungHyun and also from Jiyong.

 

"I am Heechul." he purred. "Who are you?" He asked, but SeungHyun didn’t answer him, instead he just pulled back slightly, which did not help much as the other followed him, leaning closer again.

 

"I want a kiss, give me a kiss." He asks, licking his lips and clutching at the taller man’s shirt.

 

"No!" Both SeungHyun and Jiyong answered in unison making Heechul pout.

 

"Are you crazy?" Seunghyun tried to push him away, but he was much stronger than what he seemed.

 

"Why not?" Heechul asks as his hand caresses SeungHyun’s neck, who feels the most uncomfortable.

 

"Because I just don’t go around kissing people I don’t know." SeungHyun responds, finally succeeding in getting away from the cat boy.

 

Heechul then looks at Jiyong and back to SeungHyun. "I see, you're just saying that because your girlfriend is here." He winks at Jiyong.

 

"He's not my girlfriend!" Seunghyung immediately exclaims.

 

"Hey, I'm not a girl!" Jiyong says incredulously.

 

"Sorry, your boyfriend." Heechul smirks.

 

"He is not my boyfriend!" Seunghyung is getting pretty annoyed by the man in pink.

 

"We're not in a relationship!" Jiyong explains.

 

"Oh really? So since you are not dating, you can kiss me." Heechul argues, and approaches Seunghyung, lips ready for a kiss.

 

"What? No, he already said he doesn’t want to kiss you!" Jiyong cries, pulling Heechul away from the other.

 

"What’s up with you all this kissing mania?" SeungHyun asks, feeling very disturbed.

 

"You guys are so complicated, forget about it." Heechul sighs. "What are you doing here then if not to kiss me?" He asks from, placing his hands on his hips.

 

"We are looking for a door" Jiyong said.

 

"A door? Like that one over there?" Heechul points to the pink door full of glitter in the left corner of the room.

 

"Yes, thank you." They walk to the door, the boy with cat ears only observes.

 

SeungHyun inserts the key, but it doesn’t work. Apparently, this was one of the doors they could not open with the master key, as Jihoon had mentioned before. Heechul looks at them from afar, grinning madly like the Cheshire Cat.

 

They then return hoping to resolve the problem quickly. "You have the key to that door, right?" SeungHyun asks Heechul, who is now lying on a pink fluffy bed.

 

"Yes, I have." Heechul replies with a smirk.

 

"Can you lend it to us?" SeungHyun tries to be as pleasant as possible.

 

"Nope." But the other does not seem to be affected by it.

 

"Why not?" SeungHyun can’t believe his charms had not worked.

 

"If you give me a kiss, maybe I can think about it." Heechul then proposes.

 

"You're very persistent, give up already, it won’t work. Is there anything else we can do?" Jiyong says already getting annoyed, Seunghyung says nothing and Heechul sighs, seeming to think of anything more the both could do for him.

 

"Oh, there's something! HeeBum is on top of that tree, you can try to capture him." He suggests.

 

"Who’s HeeBum?" SeungHyun asks.

 

"My cat." Heechul says, pointing to the pink tree.

 

They look in that direction and Jiyong quickly applies for the job. "Okay, that should be easy enough." He was always the more athletic one of the two, SeungHyun probably could not climb that tree in a million years.

 

Jiyong sees the cat in one of the highest branches of the tree and starts to climb. It wasn’t hard to get there and he already could almost reach HeeBum.

 

"Here, kitty kitty." He called while Heechul and SeungHyun were waiting down there.

 

HeeBum approached Jiyong and when he was mere centimeters away, the cat jumped from the tree and landed gracefully on the floor, Jiyong then lost his balance and fell, hitting several branches in the way.

 

Heechul laughed like a maniac, with his cat already safe and close next to him, watching Jiyong fall. SeungHyun had a pained expression on his face as he looked up, he was thinking of a way to avoid Jiyong falling flat on his face on the ground.

 

Before Jiyong to crashed, SeungHyun then opened his arms and caught him, but he was fast on placing him on his feet, avoiding touching him more than necessary. Jiyong complained his ribs were aching, but other than that, he was not badly hurt, just had a few scratches here and there.

 

"Why the hell did you do this?" SeungHyun glared at Heechul, visibly angry.

 

"What? That was not my fault." He said trying to hold back laughter, but when he realized the angry look on SeungHyun’s face he stopped. "Okay, I’m sorry, I just wanted to have some fun."

 

"He could have been seriously hurt." The tall man says, Heechul just shrugs and Jiyong is touched that Seunghyung seemed to be so concerned about his situation.

"Alright, I’m sorry really, here, you can have the key." Heechul felt a tiny, very tiny remorse and gave him the key, which, with no surprise, was also pink.

 

SeungHyun got it and they head for the door. Jiyong wasn’t complaining anymore, but kept his hands on his ribs.

 

"Are you okay? I mean, can you continue?" SeungHyun asked, feeling apprehensive.

 

"Yes, no problem, we can go." Jiyong recomposed himself, assuring the other that everything was fine, and somehow the way Seunghyung now looked at him so tenderly really made him feel better.

 

"Until next time." Said Heechul, holding his cat on his lap waving at them.

 

SeungHyun nodded and turned the key in the lock, this time it opened smoothly. They were ready for the next place, anxiously hoping not to find anything pink or white this time.


End file.
